Revelaciones
by kaoru240
Summary: soy mala para los resumenes pero bueno n.n. Renji descubrió algo y esta muy triste, ¿que habra descubrierto?¿Porque corre por su vida Ichigo?. Ichixruki. un poco de OOC. porfavor reviews.


Me acabo de inspirar en este fic, a mi me encanta la pareja Ichixruki pero no se me ocurria nada hasta ahora, lean y porfavor escribas sus comentarios, solo tienen q presionar Go, pueden decir lo q quieran me pueden alabar, criticar, tirar huevos, lo q quieran

Bien aquí los dejo con mi one-shot

N/A: Bleach no me pertenece sino q a Kubotite.

Esto se sitúa después de la batalla con los arrancars(no me acuerdo como se escribia), y lo de hueco mundo etc….

Para que entiendan, esta historia lo narra Renji, al principio.

-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

P.O.V de Renji

Hace una semana que Rukia volvio del mundo de los humanos, aunque no fue por su propia iniciativa volver, ya que fue una orden de su propio hermano, ya que consideraba que Rukia estaba permaneciendo mucho en ese mundo, y q tenia que cumplir con sus deberes en la sociedad de las almas tambien. Asi que ella volvio, pero no sola, sino que con ese idiota.

Cuando lo vi mi lo primero que paso por mi mente fue…

Que acaso ese idiota no tiene nada que hacer en su mundo, que mierda hace aquí. Que hace tan cerca de Rukia??- penso un poco enojado.

Asi que ya a pasado una semana, desde que ambos regresaron, estaba tan contento cuando me entere de que Rukia volveria a la Sociedad de Almas, porq ya me estaba preocupando que estuviera tanto tiempo sola con el idiota ese de cabello naranjas, pero pasando el tiempo, trate de calmar estos locos celos que sentía, diciendome a mi mismo que nada podria pasar entre ellos, Verdad??. Como ella se iba a fijar en ese tonto que siempre anda con el ceño frundido, y tan enojon que es el, con eso me tranquilizaba, hasta que me di cuenta que estaba equivocado y mis celos tenia fundamento.

Me di cuenta la otra noche de los sentimientos de ambos y que ellos estan juntos, y muy… juntos desde hace un tiempo parece, arrgg, me hierve la cabeza de puro pensar en lo que escuche…, y en lo que talvez estuvieron haciendo.

Ahora solo tendre que darme por vencido, ya que me he dado cuenta q ahora se termino toda posibilidad con Rukia, y si no hubiera sido tan timido talvez…., talvez si le hubiera dicho mis sentimientos antes que se me hubiera adelantado ese cabeza de zanahoria , talvez hubiera tenido una oportunidad, pero ya es tarde y perdi una batalla que ni siquiera alcance a luchar, perdi la posibilidad de decirle a rukia que la Quería.

Pero lo unico que me consuela de todo esto es que por lo menos ella es feliz, y lo otro que me consuela tambien es esta "pequeña" fiesta que tenemos con Rangiku, Kira, e Ikkaku con estas botellas de Sake. El Sake y las risas con mis amigos para tratar de sacar esas imgenes de mi mente y olvidar mi amor por ella.

-Flashback-

-ohhhhh, que lindo se ve el jardin con las luciérnagas, talvez sea que me olvide de tonteras y vaya a buscar a Ichigo para que vayamos con Rukia a disfrutar el tiempo libre después de todo, no tenemos nada que hacer.(n/a:sorry si oye muy mal eso de las luciérnagas pero no se me ocurria nada)- Pensaba para si mismo Abarai. – Que mierda?? Que hacen ahí??- piensa cuando ve a Ichigo y a Rukia tomados de la mano a la habitación del primero mirando para todo lado para ver si los estaban viendo.

Dentro de la habitación, se ve a Ichigo acercandose y abrazandola desde la cintura mientras la acerca cada vez mas a el. Rukia se sentia feliz de estar por fin de tanto tiempo en los brazos del hombre que amaba.

-No sabes cuanto extrañaba tener un rato a solas contigo, ya que estando aquí no lo podemos estar, o es para que nadie sospeche, o es por el trabajo, ni siquiera me dejabas ir a tu habitación en las noches porque podia sorprenderme tu hermano. Asi que…? De verdad esta vez podemos estar tranquilos?, tu sabes… esta vez no me daras un patada como la otra vez en tu habitación verdad?.

Rukia se rie,- Ichigo.. esta vez no te pateare porque esta vez estamos en tu habitación, y nadie nos vio, y esa vez te patee, porque te estabas poniendo un poco mas cariñoso, y tu sabes a que llegamos después cuando te pones asi, si hubieras hecho el amor en mi habitación esa vez, mi hermano podria sorprendernos y ahí si que te mataria, ademas..- colocando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Ichigo, haciendo que este automáticamente bajara su cabeza hasta estar mas cerca para poder besarla- no creo que nos moles…- no logro terminar la frase porque Ichigo ya habia capturado sus labios.

Afuera de la Habitación se ve a un pelirrojo con tatuajes, muy sorprendido por lo que habia escuhado, sera verdad lo que escucho?, ellos de verdad estaran juntos??, no lo podia creer, ellos siempre andaban peleando por todo el Sereitei, hasta los veia como dos amigos pelando, hasta ya no le estaba molestando verlos juntos, porque siempre creyo que eran amigos que peleaban y que talvez ellos no sentia amor uno por el otro. Pero que equivocado estaba, y por lo que escucho ellos estaban juntos desde hace mucho tiempo, y desde mucho tiempo ellos hacian el amor. Sintio un dolor en el pecho, lo unico que queria era matar a Ichigo, llorar, gritar, hacer muchas cosas al mismo tiempo, lo unico que mas queria hacer era borrar ese dolor. No podia gritar porque todos lo verian raro, y la pareja se daria cuenta que estaba escuchando, y Rukia nunca se lo perdonaria, y no podía matar a Ichigo, porque después de todo, sabia que era su culpa, el nunca le dijo lo que sentia a Rukia, asi que ella no lo estaba traicionando, y si lo matara ella estaria muy triste, y no le gustaria verla asi. Asi que lo unico que le quebada hacer era lorrar. Asi que se estaba levantando del suelo (n/a: estaba sentado con un oido pegado en la puerta para escuchar, es para q tengan una imagen de la escena).

Ya lo ultimo que podia escuchar eran suspiros y gemidos de parte de la pareja, asi que con una lagrima se marcha del lugar.

-Fin del Flashback-

---fin de P.O.V de Renji---

-Ichigo, creo que ya es hora que le digamos a Nii-sama de que nos vamos a casar, asi que e decidido que esta tarde le pidas mi mano a nii-sama . - con una sonrisa en sus labios le dice a Ichigo.(n/a: estaban bajo un arbol en el sereitei)

-Porfin te decidiste a decirle, yo te dije que le podiamos decir en cuanto llegamos, ya que desde el primer dia me estaba hartando de fingir que no teníamos nada.

-pero si igual no te fue difícil, me actuabas igual como en tu mundo, y eso que todos nuestros amigos lo sabian.

-peor si me encanta pelear contigo, me diviertes mucho, con tus caras, jajja, uhhhss, me dolio- rukia le pego en la cabeza.- a proposito y ese repentino cambio.

-bueno es porq…, - con pequeño rubor en las mejillas- bueno son por dos cosas, la 1ª porque me estaba cansando de esconder lo nuestro, y la segunda es porque….

-porque es..??

-Ichi – acercandose a Ichigo a punto de besarlo- estoy embarazada – dandole un beso en la mejilla – estas enojado?, vamos!! reaciona dime algo, baka.

Ichigo se acerca a ella besandola, - estoy feliz, pero tu hermano si me matara por esto.

-bueno omitiremos esa parte que estoy embarazada y que dormiamos juntos desde hace mucho tiempo. Ufff – rukia se tapa la boca al ver un enojadisimo Byakuya detrás, mirando furiosamente a Ichigo y a Rukia.

-Kurosaki??, como es eso que te acostabas con mi hermana y que ademas la dejaste embarazada???, KUROSAKI??????- Ichigo ya no estaba, pero se podia ver un camino de polvo el cual indicaba que Ichigo corrio para salvar su vida, de un enojadisimo Byakuya.

FIN

o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o

PD: perdon por los errores

simplemente no me pude resistir de escribir esa parte, ya que lo tenia provisto, para otro fic. Pero no me resistir a esa imagen, de Ichigo escapando de un enojado capitan.

Jajajja, gracias a aquellos que lo leyeron, esperare su reviews, porfavor, por lo menos algo q indique cuantos lo leyeron, y a cuantos les gustaron

Una aclaracion sobre este one-shot, principalmente iba a ser mas corto, pero me explaye, sorry si fue muy latoso, diganmelo si lo fue porfa, acepto toda clase de critica, de verdad. Quise mostrar un derrotado Renji, uff q mala, no me cae tan mal, pero me gustan los Ichixruki.

Arigato

_**Kaorurukia**_


End file.
